Forget - Me - Not
by ImagineDragonzzz
Summary: Imagine being judged by everyone at once. Imagine everyone you ever knew, ever loved turning away from you. It's only natural to hide away from being called a freak. It's even more natural to want revenge on the ones who have inflicted this on you. However, what happens when someone comes along to slowly bring you out of this misery? Can you ever forgive or forget?


**FORGET - ME - NOT **

_Another cheeky little one shot! Hope you like it ;) _

_As usual I do not own The Hunger Games or anything by Suzanne Collins_

_xxxxxx_

She stared at herself in the mirror; her long cascading brown hair flowing delicately over her

shoulders, her chocolate eyes wide and glassy, hooded over naturally long black lashes. Her

skin was tanned and of good complexion. But then as she always had in the morning, as

although she wasn't proud, she'd always been content with her looks, she smiled at herself.

This eighteen year old girl, who should be enjoying life, burst into tears at the sight. Once, she

had had a cute pixie like smile, perfectly curved with full lips. She used to have perfect, straight

teeth. She'd been lucky. So many of the kids back home had had to have braces or alignment

on their teeth; she had it naturally. But not now. Her teeth had been filed into little fangs with

gold specks sparkling from them. They caught the suns rays pouring through her window. They

glinted. The worst thing was that when she closed her mouth again, her fangs cut against the

insides of her mouth. Now that she wasn't smiling she no longer looked like a freak. When she

opened her mouth she looked hideous. She was trapped in a body she no longer wanted nor

respected. She should be valuing her life. That's what she told herself she'd do if she came

home. But how could she, now that she knew her old friends and maybe even her own family

would turn against her?

People either stared at her when she walked down the streets of her home town, or they looked

away from her, passed her. She didn't always remember to keep her mouth closed when she

smiled. That turned people off. When her boyfriend saw her, he grimaced in disgust at her new

look. When her friends saw her, they laughed at her spitefully, baring their perfect straight white

teeth. When she saw her family, they cried, tears streaming down their face, asking why she

chose to do this to her teeth. It wasn't her fault. She didn't have a say in it.

Eventually she left her old life behind in her new house. She didn't decorate it, she barely ate

or slept and became the local freak. She eventually cut herself off completely and became a

total recluse. She did not want to be hurt by anyone anymore. She didn't want to break down

in front of everyone and show her anger or hurt - emotions made you weak. At least that's what

she'd been told from the age of four.

However, there was one person who spoke to her and she gladly replied back. He'd helped

her get through this without turning to drinking or taking drugs. He would come over at

night and they would sit on her bed and talk, maybe even share kisses at times. He was

seven years older than her but it was no big thing. She trusted him. He'd helped her through

her darkest days. He was the epitome of brutal. He was strong, well built and in a sense he

was handsome. He'd obviously aged a bit since she'd first ever seen him when she was 11

years old. her and her friends had cooed over him. He had been 18, the same age that she

was now. He knew how it felt to have people either fear you or look at you with disgust.

However, she could relate to him, and vice-a-versa. The difference was, he still looked

normal compared to her. He was 25 and since she was a consenting adult as she was 18,

there was nothing wrong in what they did behind closed doors. This was there own personal,

private relationship. No one would ever destroy it. Or so they thought…

When Brutus was 40 and Enobaria was 33, they stood up onstage outside The Justice

Building of District 2. Their hands were clasped tightly in a symbol of union although the

public thought that it was in regards to showing their pride towards their district. Enobaria

bared her teeth - no, fangs - at the camera, glaring into the lenses. People thought that

she was playing up to her brutal warrior - esque angle she'd portrayed so well. But no.

She was warning The Capitol, but more importantly President Snow. She wanted that son

of a bitch to pay for everything he'd ever done wrong towards her. For the 65th Hunger

Games which gained her her fearsome reputation, for threatening her into her fangs for

fear of her family being killed, and of course for Brutus. They could no longer be friends,

lovers. They don't really know how to define their relationship. But despite his hard outer

shell, Brutus was horrified he'd be facing Enobaria. Not because of dying, he was numb

now. He didn't want to kill her or for her to be killed.

He thought she looked beautiful. She was in a flowing turquoise jumpsuit, and a sparkly

gold headband which went over her hair giving it lift and forehead. She had matching

gold pumps. She thought Brutus looked equally attractive, in a simple black suit and

white shirt. There was an energy running through their clasped hands. Together they

were unstoppable. But they were also destructive and incredibly dangerous. One thing

was for sure, if both District 12's tributes made it home alive, then by all means this

year's tributes from District 2 could do the same. And they would. And then they'd make

Snow pay - like the blood pact they made ten years ago; they'd make him pay.


End file.
